logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Televisión Nacional de Chile
Televisión Nacional de Chile (commonly known as TVN) is a Chilean public service broadcaster, founded by Presidential order and launched nationwide in 1969. TVN is the only public owned television company in Chile and competes for audiences with other private broadcasting groups, having a self-financing scheme. 1969–1984 1969–1978 The first logo of Televisión Nacional de Chile consisted of the word TV in italics (in which the letter N is implied to be read in the union between those letters) and above of the V, the word CHILE, also in italics and a typeface similar to Eurostile or Akzidenz Grotesk. These elements were bordered by a frame shaped in the outline of a bilinear television screen. This logo was in black and white (according to the television sets of the time), although in some documents of the time the T was black and V was gray. 1978–1984 After the arrival of color television in Chile in 1978, colors on the logo can be noticed: the letter T and the word CHILE ''were blue and the letter V was red. The logo was framed in a shape that simulates the tricolored outline of a television screen in blue, white and red (which are the colors of the national flag of Chile). 1984–1988 In 1984, Televisión Nacional changed its logo to a ribbon-like colored letter N with a tricolor band of colors blue, white and red that doubling in parts form the letter N, referring to "Nacional". 1984–1985 During 1984 and part of 1985 the logo would accompany the name ''Televisión Nacional de Chile in Helvetica. 1985-1988 For 1985 the logo would be kept, but the motto was replaced with TVN, being the first time that name was used as part of the channel's logo. Starting in 1986, this logo was used in tandem with the next one (the revised version of the first logo), being retired in January 1988. 1986–1990 1986–1990 The 1978 logo was reused, but with a modified screen border and a different shade of blue, plus a different font for CHILE. It was used in tandem with the previous logo (the N'' logo) until January 1988. 1990 Used from March to November 1990. To commemorate the return of democracy in 1990, TVN slightly changed its logo, replacing the tricolor border with a similarly-shaped, rainbow-colored border to reflect the emblem of the ''Concertacion de Partidos por la Democracia, the party that won the 1988 elections. 1990–1996 1990–1993 In this logo, the word CHILE was replaced by a tri-color band with the same colors that represent the country, but the design of the letters T and V was changed, which become thin and white or gray. Also, the outlined television screen disappeared. 1993–1996 In 1992, the logo was redesigned, the letters T and V became dark gray, and its tricolor band (now bicolor) band becomes thicker. 1996–2004 A new logo was launched in 1996, this time adding the N (which until then was hidden between the T and V), adopting the name TVN, which was first introduced in 1985 and later teased in 1995 with the campaign "TVN es más". This logo was designed by Chilean agency ProcorpLogos de Chile (@logosdechile) - https://www.instagram.com/p/B0QfwLCnbHe/. tvnlogo1996alt.png|Alternate logo, used mainly on printed media (Notice the T is not splitted) tvnlogo1996rojo.png|Main logo inside a red square, used mainly on TV promos for the website TVN.cl, and also used as a transition logo in late 2003 tvnlogo1996altrojo.png|Alternate logo inside a red square, used mainly for the website TVN.cl 2004-present 2004-2016 On Sunday, January 4, 2004, TVN changed its logo. The red square, an element that had been present in the graphics of the channel since the mid-nineties, takes center stage and becomes the channel logo. This logo was designed by the Chilean agency Lowe Porta. TVNCHILE20042016.png|With text "CHILE" (2004-2016) logotvncanalchile.png|Variant with slogan (2008-2016) TVN2009stacked.png|Stacked logo with slogan (2008-2016) 2016-present On August 9, 2016 TVN redesigned its 2004 logo, with the corners rounded except for the top left corner. This rebranding was made by the Chilean agency DioslascriaDioslascria - TVN. TVN2016coneslogan.png|With slogan (2016-present) tvnslogan2017.png|Variant with slogan (2017-2018) tvn2016slogan08.png|Variant with slogan (2016-present) See also *TV Chile, the international channel of TVN. *Canal 24 Horas, the news channel of TVN. Notes and references Category:Chile Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Santiago de Chile Category:Televisión Nacional de Chile Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:Asociación Nacional de Televisión Category:AIR-IAB Category:Flagship television channels Category:1969 Category:1984 Category:1986 Category:1990 Category:1996 Category:2004 Category:Public broadcasters